


midnight escapades

by acidiclipstick



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sort Of, but it's ot3 jihancheol ok, cheol appears for like five seconds, jihan centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidiclipstick/pseuds/acidiclipstick
Summary: Jeonghan decides to accompany his boyfriend to do laundry in the dead hours of the night.





	midnight escapades

It was 01.46 AM, if the clock on Joshua's phone wasn't lying _. _ He dumped in his first bulk of clothes in one washing machine, added his detergent, inserted some coins, and pressed a few buttons to start it up. Then he did the same to a machine next to it, dumping in his small household’s load of jackets and a few towels. Man, they sure use a lot of things.

Jeonghan’s eyes trailed after his hands as he did, his hanging legs swinging oddly in rhythm to the monotonous buzz of the machines. A good advantage of washing at 1 AM is that you have the laundry room all to yourself. And your boyfriend, if he decided to tag along.

Joshua crashed down on the bench in the middle of the room with a sigh. He raised his eyebrows at Jeonghan who was sitting on top of a dryer, the boy replying with a smile. “Having fun accompanying me doing laundry yet?” 

Jeonghan shrugged. “I wasn't sleepy anyways.” “Still, it's pretty uncharacteristic of you to ditch sleep and go with me for laundry. You hate laundry.” 

Jeonghan laughed, face timidly facing downwards in a way that made Joshua’s heart skip a beat like always. “I do, it takes ridiculously long. But I didn't came for the laundry. I came for you.” Joshua snorted. “There's Seungcheol upstairs. In bed. Sleeping. That you could have joined in on.” “But there's you, that's awake and doing laundry and would've also been alone. It's no good for a cute boy like you to wander alone at night.”

The younger raised an eyebrow. “You're not usually like this. Did something happen? Did you hit your head or something? Are you feeling alright?”

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes at him. “You're always so skeptical about me caring for you. Or anyone, for that matter.” “I am because it's rare. I do appreciate it, though.”

Jeonghan ignored his first comment and opted for a smile. Joshua continued his words. “And get down from there. You're going to break the machine.” 

Jeonghan obliged with a sigh, hopping off the dryer and taking Joshua’s arms in his as he approached him. “Let's go out. I wanna get something from the convenience store.” “See? You're bored already.” “ _ No,  _ I just came with you already prepared with a plan.” When Joshua still seemed hesitant, Jeonghan flailed his arms around and tried his sweetest tone. It doesn't really have an effect on Joshua anymore, but he'd still do what he wants. “ _ Pleaase?~  _ You're gonna be bored too and it's not like someone's going to steal our clothes at 1 AM.”

Joshua sighed and Jeonghan knew he was about to give in. “Actually, that's probably when the laundry thieves come out but  _ fine.”  _ Grinning, Jeonghan gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thanks. He knew it worked instantly as a small smile grew on Joshua’s face. 

“Okay, we still have about…” Joshua peeked the timer on the machine. “34 minutes. So I guess I'm all yours.” Jeonghan grinned widely for that extra comment and pulled his boyfriend closer to bump their noses together. Obviously, the action escalated to a lukewarm make out session that lasted for a good minute or so before Joshua pulled away.

“Okay, let's go,” he said under uneven breathing, pulling Jeonghan away with him before the boy could do anything in protest because he was  _ not  _ very keen on doing anything filthy in a public laundromat. 

About two flights of stairs and a few dozen steps later, the two stepped down onto the concrete sidewalk. Their apartment building wasn't placed right next to a big road, but the nearest convenience store was only five minutes away.

Korea at night was still busy. There was that pleasant stillness in the cool air, but alongside occasional buzzing of vehicles and headlights disregarding the current time.

Jeonghan walked ahead of Joshua in Seungcheol’s hoodie and pajama pants, his probably-already-freezing feet only guarded by close-toed sandals and his silky hair swaying slightly with every passing wind. The vibes of it all reminded Joshua of college days and it honestly made him feel a little bit empty inside. But most times he found that nothing fits the three better than that feeling. The feeling of getting lost in the moment, of not knowing where to go and yet nothing seemed to matter.

The scary and uncertain future didn't matter, not with Jeonghan and Seungcheol by his side.

Joshua silently caught up to Jeonghan and reached for his hand. He loved the way Jeonghan's soft and cold hand always seem to fit perfectly in his.  _ Truly, nothing else matters. _

Soon the convenience store with its blinding lights came into view, and before he knew it he was already stepping inside after Jeonghan. The cashier greeted them in a rehearsed tone and a smile, but if anything Joshua thought she looked dissociated herself. Upon browsing through the stalls, he saw that another guy was there as well, staring intently at a bottle of beer in one of the coolers. Joshua decided not to pay him any mind.

“So? What are you here for?” he asked his boyfriend. Jeonghan merely shrugged. “You  _ said  _ you have something you needed to buy. Do you have that or not?” “Relax, dummy.” He turned to the nearest shelf and grabbed a pack of toilet paper. “See? We're almost out of toilet paper.” Joshua rolled his eyes as Jeonghan wandered away again. The last time he checked -- which was about five days ago -- they still had three of those at home. 

Joshua decided to take some time to look at things himself. They did have a lot of time. As he was looking through the ice cream freezer with his eyes practically dripping with childish want, Jeonghan returned to his side with a half full basket of useless groceries.

“What? You want ice cream?” he asked idly, joining in looking through the freezer. “No, it's gonna melt in the next 40 minutes we wait for drying.” Joshua pulled himself away hesitantly, opted instead to eye Jeonghan’s chosen groceries of some of their favorite snacks, a bottle of shampoo, two boxes of toothpaste, and the previous pack of toilet paper.

Jeonghan hummed. “Well, if you wanted to finish one right away it wouldn't be a problem, but I'm guessing you wouldn't want any in this temperature.” He tore away his eyes from the freezer and turned to Joshua with a concerningly bright smile. “So, are you hungry?”

Joshua narrowed his eyes at him. “Jeonghan, it's two. Why are you asking that like you're gonna take me to some restaurant for a dinner date?” Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Time is an irrelevant man-made concept. Just answer with a yes or no.” “Well… Now that you mention it, a little, yeah.” “Okay. Great, then.”

Jeonghan walked away again and something told Joshua to go after him. He watched his boyfriend cross the store and drop two cups of instant ramyeon from the shelf and into his basket. He walked past Joshua and headed towards the cashier to pay. The action left Joshua somewhat confused although he had an idea about what the boy might've been up to, especially as he began exchanging some words with the cashier with a finger pointing somewhere behind him. 

“Okay, thank you.”

Jeonghan handed Joshua the plastic bag with a smile. But before he did, he didn't forget to take out the two cups of ramyeon and headed towards the self-service station in the store that had a drink machine, paper cups, a hot water dispenser, and the likes. Jeonghan tore open one cup of ramyeon along with its seasoning and dumped in some hot water into it, making Joshua raise an eyebrow at him. “Really?”

“Yes,  _ really _ .” As he finished with one, he opened the other. “Aren't midnight snacks the best?” Joshua rolled his eyes. He should've seen this coming. “Okay, whatever,” he said. Ramyeon actually didn't seem very bad at all. He accepted the cup Jeonghan handed to him with his bare hands, nearly dropping it immediately from the heat.

Jeonghan laughed at him. “Careful, it's hot,” he said rather mockingly. “If I didn't have both my hands full right now I'd smack you,” Joshua gritted out. “Now can we please hurry? It's  _ hot _ .”

The two exited the store and decided to lounge down on a bench in the store's empty parking lot. They sat facing away from the bright store. It was dark beyond the parking lot; the bench they were sitting on seemed like a border marking the reach of the night's bottomless void.

Setting his cup ramyeon on the bench to cool, Joshua glanced at his boyfriend. He was softly blowing on his food, using his thick sweater paws as heat isolators. It seemed unreal to be there at that moment, in the midst of unsettling stillness and crickets chirping. The soft neon glow from the store resonated on Jeonghan's features, making him look as if he came from another world. Joshua didn't even realize he had been caught staring, too absorbed in admiring Jeonghan's eyelashes.

“Is there something on my face?” he asked, breaking the silence. “Hm?” Joshua blinked. “O-oh. No, no. Sorry.” “What is it?” Jeonghan asked again, giggling at the light blush creeping on Joshua's cheeks.

“Nothing,” he answered. “I just thought you looked beautiful.”

Jeonghan grinned. Just his pretty, pure, and honest grin. A little smug, yet childishly happy. It was the one that indicated he was unbelievably glad that his boyfriends were whipped for him.

“I know,” Jeonghan said, earning a playful shove from Joshua.

\--

It was about half past two AM when they finally returned to their apartment room. They slipped through the front door giggling like teenagers that just explored the world for the first time. The basket emitting the smell of fresh laundry and the plastic bag crinkling were the bells that marked their arrival.

“Thanks for accompanying me,” Joshua said as they put down their luggage. Jeonghan hummed. “It was my pleasure.” “If you just wanted some midnight ramyeon you could've said so.” 

Jeonghan laughed quietly. “How about a midnight date with you?”

Before Joshua could answer, their attention was diverted towards the shuffling sounds from their bedroom. “Jeonghan?” Seungcheol asked sleepily, his blanket clad form emerging from the doorway. Jeonghan and Joshua couldn't help but giggle at their boyfriend's half shut eyes and majestic bedhead. “Where were you two from?”

“We were doing laundry,” Jeonghan said simply. They could see the gears turning in Seungcheol’s sleep-ridden head. “...At midnight?” Joshua chuckled, walking towards Seungcheol and leading him back to their bedroom. “Yes, at midnight. Now, let's go back to sleep.”

“Why didn't you invite me?” “Babe, you _ know  _ I do laundry at night.” “I do?”

Jeonghan stifled a yawn, somehow beating them to the bed. “Maybe if you don't fall asleep we'll take you with us next time,” he said.

Seungcheol pouted. “You two keep leaving me out of things!” he whined, laying next to Jeonghan but refusing to let him share the blanket. “Ah- Shua, he's hogging the blanket!”

Joshua sighed, too tired for his boyfriends fighting childishly. “Hey now…” He collapsed unceremoniously on the last empty space on the bed and yawned. “Cheollie sweetie, share the blanket with us, would you? It's cold…”

He trailed off as his tired eyes fluttered shut. The day's load finally hit him in a rush of fatigue, sending him off to sleep much sooner. His senses drowned out and the last thing he felt before drifting off was a warm and soft blanket being draped over his body.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this sad excuse of a fic! hope you enjoyed it;; feedback & kudos are greatly appreciated~♡


End file.
